Comes For Conversation
by Edgechick816
Summary: He comes for conversation, what if she wants more? songfic


Title: Comes For Conversation  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Email: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to the WWE and themselves  
  
Distribution: Ask please  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: After SummerSlam 03  
  
Notes: I was listening to music riding in the car with my Mom yesterday and the idea popped into my head. The song is Conversation by Joni Mitchell. Third track on Ladies of the Canyon. So technically a response to Candle's Track 3 Challenge.  
  
Notes 2: I really love this song and since most of you probably haven't heard it, (or maybe you have. *shrugs*) you can email me and I'll sent it to you on MP3. (You kinda of have to hear the song to get the fic.)  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
(He comes for conversation, I comfort him sometimes, Comfort and consultation, He knows that's what he'll find.)  
  
He comes for conversation. She knew, twisting her hair in between fingers, that's why he came, no other reason. She supposed she should be happy, he wasn't using her for sex or abusing the relationship, she was his comfort, just a friend. She sighed, folding her legs on the couch, forever in friend land, that's where she was, that was all she could have, nothing more.  
  
(I bring him apples and cheeses, He brings me songs to play, He sees me when he pleases, I see him in cafes...)   
  
She was pulled for her thoughts by a knock on the door, "Come in." she called. The door slowly opened as the man stepped inside, "Hey," he said with a smile that made her heart flutter, "Did I come at bad time?"  
  
She shook head, "I always have time for you." she smiled back as she slid over on the couch to make room for him. "Great job in your match last night."  
  
"Thanks," he replied flopping down on the couch next her, "The ending was messed up, but we all know it would be going in. Even Hunter didn't want to do it, but you know Vince, he still wants his Triple H vs Goldberg match." he shrugged, frowning a little.   
  
She threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a small hug, "Even so, you were still excellent out there, you made everybody look great."  
  
"I am the greatest." he responded with his trademark smirk, "But that's the last time I take a spear through a plastic window."   
  
She rolled her eyes playful at him, "Are you gonna be ok going out there tonight?" she asked, pulling back to meeting his crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah, no major head trauma from the Elimination Chamber, so I'm good."  
  
"Chris, there hasn't been a day I've know you that you weren't suffering from major head trauma." she stated dryly.  
  
(And I only say, hello And turn away before his lady knows, How much I want to see him, She removes him, like a ring, To wash her hands, She only brings him out to show her   
  
friends, I want to free him.)  
  
"You know Vicky, if didn't like you so much I might be offended." he said, trying to sound serious, but failing miserably when he cracked a half smile.  
  
"You, offended? Please." Victoria drawled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She was about to say something else when he jump on top of her and start to tickle her.  
  
"Stop it, stop it." she cried in between laughs and giggles.  
  
"Say Chris Jericho is the King of the World."  
  
"Bite me"   
  
"Fine." he rolled his eyes, going over and taking a playfully nibble at her neck. She squealed with laughter as he continued to tickle her stomach, "Say Uncle."  
  
"Uncle, Uncle." she submitted finally as he dismounted her. God, he was such a flirt sometimes, it part of the reason she'd fallen for him in the first place.   
  
(Secrets and sharing soda, That's how our time began, Love is a story told to a friend,  
  
It's second hand, But I'll listen to his questions, I'll give my answers when they're found, He says she keeps him guessing, But I know she keeps him down.)  
  
"Stacy and I had a fight." Jericho said solemnly after a moment. She frowned, for a moment she'd almost forgotten the reason she couldn't have the man in front of her, Stacy Keibler. She couldn't stand it, all Stacy wanted was a pretty blonde on her arm to show off to her friends. Eye candy, that's all he was to her.  
  
She ran her hand through her raven hair, "What happened this time?" she asked, sighing. He always came to her with relationship problems. Lately, it seemed more and more frequent.  
  
"I don't know, it's like we can't talk anymore. Every time I try, I feel like I'm getting shut down. Sometimes I wonder why I stay." He look over at her, his blue eyes seeming so lost all sudden and looking to her for answers.   
  
(She speaks in sorry sentences, Miraculous repentances, I don't believe her  
  
Tomorrow he will come to me, And he'll speak his sorrow endlessly and he'll ask me why, why can't I leave her?)  
  
Victoria swallowed hard, resisting the urge to give in to the part of her brain that was screaming, 'Leave Stacy and take me.' she let out a slow breath, "You love her, right?" she asked, desperately trying to keep her voice from shaking, a small part of her hoping his answer was no.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Then it's worth it to try." she gave him a small smile, hoping to hide the sadness in her eyes.  
  
"You really think so?" he questioned, his voice full of uncertainty. He just really wanted to make this hard on her, didn't he?   
  
"Yeah, I do." she forced out, "Love is always worth it."  
  
"I guess I should probably go find her." he said, pushing himself off the couch. She nodded her head with her eyes closed, as to hold back tears.   
  
"Thanks, Sweetie, I need this." He said as he bent over and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Anytime." she replied softly as he made his way out the door.   
  
(He comes for conversation, I comfort him sometimes, Comfort and consultation, He knows that's what he'll find.)  
  
She laid on couch mentally berating herself. She just sent the man she loved back into the arms of a woman she knew didn't care. She wasn't sure how much more of the she could take, but she wasn't going to give up the friendship, if being in love with Chris meant just being friends, she would take it. There was not a moment she spent with him she'd take back, even if his was talking about his girlfriend. Maybe someday he would come around or she just would move on. What did she know?   
  
She was there for conversation.  
  
A/N: awww, Review me, you know you want to. 


End file.
